Dominick Chamberlain
Dominic Chamberlain, is a powerful witch and was the High Priest of The Hollow Dominic, is the son of Christopher Chamberlain, the older brother of Thomas and Carson Chamberlain and the father of Elizabeth Chamberlain, the mother being Charlie Marshall Dominic is a member of the[[Chamberlain Family| Chamberlain Family]], a member of the Chamberlain Coven, a previous priest of the Quarter Coven 'and connected to the [[Labonair Family|'Labonair Family]]' '''a royal werewolf family via his daughter 'Elizabeth'. History Dominic was born in the late 10th century to Christopher Blackwell in a small village in Norway. He has two younger siblings Thomas and Carson fathered by a rich land-owner. Dominic was close to his family except is father. Christopher was hard on him. Said by Thomas, in his childhood, Dominic was full of love, and wanted that love to be returned. 5 years passed since Dominic's' imprisonment, he has not forgiven Dahlia for her treachery for her against the Chamberlain family, and mainly because he has missed five years of his daughter, Elizabeth growing up. Later on he interrupts Carson asking him to do a locator spell to find Charlie. He calls Dahlia saying that or she stops killing people in Los Angeles or he will kill her. Carson does the locater spell who leaves to nowhere. Carson appears and stars turning into a werewolf but stops. Charlie appears and starts fighting with Dominic. On that fight Dominic stops because Elizabeth is watching. Carson appears. Carson tells Charlie to rent the apartment next to their house. Charlie tells Dominic that now that the house is in Carson's name he won't be invented in, which leaves Dominic unhappy. Everyone turns on him. A few moments later he sees Charlie and Carson with Elizabeth which makes him angry. Personality Dominic appears to be a very loyal person, as long as it suits his own goals. This was enough to suit Christopher's approval of him though he was also willing to forgo such trust if it means getting what he wants, which made him very ambitious. He had no tolerance for people who are no longer of use to him and was willing to kill whoever got in the way of his and the Hollow's plans, but he does seem to have a soft spot for his daughter and wants to keep her safe. Physical Appearance Dominic is a tall built male with buzzed blonde hair and wide brown eyes. He is normally seen in all-black attire with no distinct markings on them. Powers and Abilities During his early life, Dominic experienced difficulties controlling his magic as a result of her maternal lineage, as first-born witches of Christopher's bloodline possess devastating amounts of power from a young age. Because of his heritage, he had the greatest amount of magical potential compared to his other siblings. He used to experience episodes when his magic would overwhelm him to the point of creating powerful storms and causing all birds in the area to die, usually when he was overcome by strong emotions such as anger and frustration which would higher his heart level. Not wanting his child to go through the same as he did. Dominic is a very powerful and formidable witch and determined as "A force to be reckoned with". He is very skilled in Dark Magic and Santeria.He himself is a very powerful witch and still fears his father, but revealed by Chris himself, that some of his siblings fear him. The mere mention of his name can strike fear from miles away. He also shows knowledge in purification spells. In addition to his powers, Elizabeth calls him great and powerful and because of that, the amount of power and strength he demonstrated she believes that he can protect her. Weakness Dominic like all forces of witchcraft can be undone by very powerful magic. It is also mentioned that when Elizabeth is around he says he can't practice, and when he says this he said as if he lost his power. Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain ''Main Article: Dominic Chamberlain and Elizabeth Chamberlain Elizabeth is Dominic's only daughter and child with Charlie. In the beginning Dominic wasn't happy with the arrival of his baby, then with time he started to change his mind and began to worry about her safety. He looked happy when Charlie told him that the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. Now he loves her more than anything and in order to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her, he and Charlie decided it was best to send her away. She was given to Carson, who would keep her safe. Dominic was reunited with Elizabeth when her safety was compromised. Elizabeth is now living at home with her parents. The supernatural community is now aware of her existence. Elizabeth and Dominic's bond remains strong during the rest of the series until they were separated due to Dominic sacrificing himself to save his family. Dominic feared that Elizabeth would reject him upon being saved from Dahlia's captivity. But, apart from some bad things he's done, Elizabeth knows what Dominic is and isn't afraid of him. Elizabeth's memory of Dominic was kept alive because of her mother telling Elizabeth about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Dominic shared stories from his long life, Elizabeth showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Elizabeth hugged him. Despite their time apart Elizabeth calls Dominic 'Dad', showing that their bond is still strong. Because of her mother telling her about her father, Elizabeth deems Dominic her 'fairytale king'. Charlie Marshall Main Article: Dominic Chamberlain and Charlie Marshall Charlie is shown by Dominic their child's nursery after Charlie decides to move back to the compound. Dominic and Charlie share a moment in which Dominic asks her what The Hollow has told her about him, Charlie tells him "Nothing true", which shows that they now have a good relationship. Dominic and Charlie are friends and they work together in order to keep their child safe. Unfortunately, Dominic's relationship with Charlie takes a turn for the worse, when Charlie tried to take Elizabeth away from him, in which Dominic became hurt/enraged by this attempt, that he had placed the Crescent Curse on Charlie and her pack, as punishment for trying to take his daughter away from him. After a few months Charlie is reunited with Elizabeth but her relationship with Dominic remains fractured. They became closer as they worked together to protect their daughter and their family. They fought against Thomas together with their family and defeated her, and by the end of the season, while Dominic is imprisoned, Charlie now searches for a way to reunite the family. Other Relationships *Dominic and Lizzie (Father Daughter/Allies) *Dominic and Charlie (Former Enemies/Friends/Allies) *Dominic and Hope (Brother and Sister/Close Allies) Name *Dominic is an English masculine name and comes from the Late Latin name "Dominicus", meaning "of the Lord". This name was traditionally given to a child born on Sunday. The name is also primarily used by Catholics. *The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Tropes * Chronic Backstabbing Disorder - 'nuff said. * Papa Wolf Overprotective Dad- Dominic is very protective of his daughter and has no limits when it comes to Elizabeth's safety and well being. He even killed his own brother in order to protect his daughter after he found out about Elizabeth still being alive. Dominic trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Elizabeth and his love for her has no bounds. Trivia * Dominic is very sarcastic and most of the time down right rude to people but he does seem to have a soft spot for Lizzie. * Dominic has been deemed Lizzie's "Fairy tale King" * As a High Priest, Dominic can be brought back to life * As shown before, resurrection restores the body completely, healing burns and regenerating new hearts need be. * Said by Charlie, Dominic is very serious when it comes to his daughter and will take out anyone who believes is a threat to her life. Gallery References # http://www.behindthename.com/name/dominic Category:Witch Category:Hybrid Category:Werewolf Category:High Priest Category:Powerful Characters Category:Male